


及影／Year, Tear. Dear, Clear.

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※單方死亡前提※第一人稱視角※沒有邏輯（？）
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2





	及影／Year, Tear. Dear, Clear.

Though you are free（雖然你已自由）  
I am trapped（我仍被困）  
Trapped in（我仍被困）  
LO-O-OVE（在愛之中）

──Mili／world.execute(me);

這是我認識及川前輩的第一個十年，儘管我已經不屬於人間。

〈Year, Tear.〉

**第一個十年**

排球場內觀眾的掌聲不絕於耳，站在球場內的及川前輩高舉著最佳二傳手的獎盃，褐色的眼眸不斷閃著淚光，最後像洩洪般地流出，一向俊美的臉龐因沾滿淚水而變得醜陋。他吶喊著，卻被滿滿的歡呼聲蓋過了他的音量，只有站在他身旁的我聽見了。

這個獎盃獻給你，飛雄。

生日快樂。

我握緊雙拳，開闔的嘴唇微微顫抖，花了一段時間才從喉嚨擠出聲音回應他。貧瘠的感謝兩個字不足以體現我的心情，踟躕數秒後我走上前，準備給他一個擁抱，可是及川前輩非但置若罔聞，還在下一秒穿過了我的身體──啊，我忘了，我已經死了。

剛張開的雙臂緩緩垂下。

只是一眨眼的工夫，及川前輩便回到隊伍裡與其他人抱成一團。

恭喜，我朝著他的背影說道。

這十年來我陪著他在球場上揮灑著汗水打球，伴著他在多擺了一雙碗筷的餐桌上一起吃飯，看著他逐漸從伴侶離世的泥沼中走出，聽著他在每個夜裡說著想念我的話語再互道晚安──彷彿我還我活著，活在他身邊，和他一起打球，一起生活，不曾離開。

哪怕及川前輩再也無法呼應我的感情。

哪怕我對他的執念讓我成了一隻無法被超渡的惡鬼也甘之如飴。

※※※

**第二個十年**

時間流轉。

流轉，流轉。

如果說，上一個十年是及川前輩在球場上最輝煌的時期，那麼此刻的十年就像是極地的永夜，沒有太陽，沒有月光。及川前輩站在空無一人的凍原上，任由狂風劃傷他的臉，冰雪鑽入傷口，溫熱的血液逐漸凍結。

窗外的蟬聲鳴鳴，東京的夏天突破三十七度，未開冷氣又一片黑暗的屋裡卻冷得像冰窖。

「喂，及川你還好嗎？」

「不能打球了還是可以當教練啊。」

「阿徹，你人在哪裡？媽媽很擔心你。」

「及川，今晚要不要來喝酒？」

「如果不能再打球了就回家吧。」

「趁這個時候收手吧，你也到了該結婚的年紀了。」

「都過了這麼久了，你也該對他放手了吧？」

「你──」

全部都給我閉嘴──！

暴風雪襲捲了屋內的每一個角落，一向整齊有序的家具如今全已失序，枕頭、玻璃杯、檯燈、手機、遙控器、鑰匙、相框……他們全在不對的位置上，附著在上頭的回憶傷痕累累地逃出來，而後斷了呼吸。

我彎下腰，卻撿不到也無法把被撕得粉碎的照片拼回。

猛烈的暴風雪維持了數小時後便開始消退，永夜再度恢復寂靜。

我彷彿聽見有人用著哽咽的聲音說了句「對不起」。

我淚流滿面。

※※※

**第三個十年**

度過漫漫永夜，紅色的太陽終將從遠方的地平線升起，溫暖地將腐朽的屍體包裹，而後再一次回歸循環。

及川前輩回到了生生不息，生意盎然的世界。

家裡一如以往地光亮整潔，只有一個人居住的痕跡，撕碎的合照也早已被拼湊完整，和獎盃、和排球一起被放在床頭櫃上──沒有什麼是和過去不同的，我在心裡對自己如此說道。

偶爾，僅僅是偶爾，那不同於及川前輩身上的味道會竄入我的鼻間，薰得我直打噴嚏。

偶爾，僅僅是偶爾，我會在客廳桌上看到房仲公司寄來的租屋傳單，看得我眼睛發酸。

我開始感到不安，感到不安。

我仍不安。

預感成真的那一天，是晴空萬里的好天氣，像是宣告嶄新生活的開始。

我站在家門口，看著及川前輩指揮著工人將一箱箱整理好的行李搬上車，半晌過後，只剩下最後一個紙箱孤零零地被放在玄關。工人擦了擦額頭上的汗水，見及川沒有動作，忍不住開口。

「這個箱子不用搬走嗎？」工人指著紙箱問。

我抿著唇，緊盯著及川前輩的臉不發一語。

我的心跳不斷加速，像是隨時都要跳出來似的──如果我還有心跳的話。

及川前輩輕輕撫過紙箱上寫有「排球和飛雄」的便條紙，他望著字條的目光是如此眷戀不捨，但下一秒說出來的話卻無比殘忍。

就讓它留在這裡吧。他溫柔地說。

在那一天之後，我再也沒有見過及川前輩。

因為這是我唯一能回應他的，最後的願望。

※※※

**第六個十年**

人生能有幾個十年？

我還來不及經歷第三個十年就已經死了，那麼及川前輩呢？

我原本想一直看著他，陪他度過人生裡有限的每個十年，卻在第三個十年失去陪他走過的勇氣。

直到某天漫無目的的我在街上巧遇及川前輩，那一霎那我才意識到，自己這些年來渾渾噩噩地待在人間不肯消失的原因。

他那略顯佝僂的身影晃瞎了我的眼睛，他腳步穩健、慢悠悠地從我身邊走過。

我擦了擦眼角不存在的淚水，安靜地跟在他身後。

一下子，一下子就好，我只是想確認他過得好不好。

在這之後我就會消失。

所以就這一次，請允許我違背諾言吧。

我跟著及川前輩回到了他的住所。

離開東京以後，及川前輩似乎就遷居到這裡：宮城縣內的某個半山腰上。我觀察了好幾天，發現他的生活過得恬淡，沒有結婚，沒有子嗣，也不怎麼和人來往，只有偶爾會有住在山下的小學生找他指導球技。

年近八十的及川前輩雖已不比昔日年輕時俊美，但仍比實際年齡看起來年輕許多。他的身體健朗，即使有些駝背但身上依舊散發著青春的氣息，和孩子互動時仍不減稚氣，像是個老頑童一樣。

原來及川前輩沒有放棄排球啊，我如釋重負地鬆了一口氣。

然而下一秒我忐忑了起來：那麼他有沒有放棄我呢？

屋子裡我找不到除了及川前輩以外的人生活過的痕跡，遺憾的是也沒見到任何有關我的物品。雀躍的心情被澆熄，我只能自我安慰地想，至少及川前輩選擇一個人和排球一起，這樣也好。

春去秋來，季節更迭，不知不覺中我陪著及川前輩在人煙罕至的山裡迎來了初雪。

冬至的這一天，及川前輩的姪子及川猛來了。

起初，我無意窺探他們的隱私，在白雪飛舞的庭院裡來回散步消磨時間。只是在聽聞及川前輩交代後事的瞬間，我就不得不在意了。

「阿猛，我還想麻煩你一件事，一件非常重要的事。」

「還有啊？算了，你說吧。」

只見及川前輩從懷裡拿出一張老舊的照片，是當年被撕毀又拼湊回去的，我和及川前輩的合照。

「墓碑可以幫我刻上飛雄的名字嗎？」（註）

感到吃驚的不只及川猛，我也被及川前被這個提議嚇到了。

「阿徹你……」及川猛深吸一口氣後反問：「你真的要這麼做嗎？那個叫做影山飛雄的人有同意過嗎？」

「我們以前沒有談論到這個，但我想──」

「我同意。」「他同意。」

我和及川前輩的聲音在下一秒重疊。

及川猛無可奈何地搖搖頭，他長嘆一口氣後，說了「都這麼大的人了還這麼任性」「果然來這裡每次都沒好事」等諸如此類的抱怨以後，便頭也不回地走了。

怎麼會沒有好事呢。

及川前輩在姪子離開以後淡淡地笑了。

他用著充滿斑紋枯瘦的手將照片遞到面前，動作輕柔地在上面落下一個輕吻。

「這裡的山有川相伴，而我有你相隨，怎麼會沒有好事呢。」

〈Year, Tear.〉 FIN.

註：日本的墳墓通常是家族墓，由整個家族共用一個墓碑，所有下葬者的名字都會刻在墓碑的側面。

另一篇（死後的及川第一視角）不確定什麼時候會寫，不過兩篇文互相獨立，斷在這裡也是可以的吧......。


End file.
